


Dynamics

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Developing Relationship, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship evolves over time. (A bit of schmoop to balance the angst of scribe's lovely <a href="http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/96553.html">Boomerang</a>. Not otherwise related.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamics

In the beginning, everything centered on Fraser, which made sense because Fraser was why the three of them got together in the first place.  He loved Vecchio first, and then Vecchio was gone and Ray was there and for reasons he'll never understand, Fraser turned around and loved _him_ , not as a replacement but for his own cranky, damaged self.

And then Vecchio came back, and Ray refused to leave.  And then _Fraser_ refused to leave even though Ray would have bet his last cent that no one could stand between Fraser and Canada.  ( _"Moron,"_ Vecchio laughs, swatting Ray's head affectionately.  _"You know how many transfers he turned down before the sub thing?"_ )

So that was a problem, with Vecchio and Ray both in love with Fraser.  Until one day Fraser said out loud what had been obvious all along: _"I won’t choose one of you over the other."_ And he gave both of them that _look_ , and the lightbulbs lit up over their heads as they clued in.  Ray cocked his head: _We jumping off this bridge?_ Vecchio shrugged: _I’m game if you are._ And they each took one of Fraser’s hands.

It worked because Ray and Vecchio _got_ each other at a real basic level. They were natural partners, which made it easy for them to team up to make Fraser happy.  No more fighting over territory.

Until Ray gets home from visiting his folks, sees Fraser and Vecchio cuddled up together on the couch and feels a stab of jealousy he’d sworn he was done with.  But then they’ve got their arms around Ray, one on each side, both grinning like kids with a secret, and Ray’s heart’s pounding with relief and anticipation and startled recognition: _This.  This is what was missing._

_This is gonna be good._


End file.
